


Date Night

by Chaos_Is_A_Ladder



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Is_A_Ladder/pseuds/Chaos_Is_A_Ladder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy is leaving work early once for a date - but who is she going out with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I told you guys I love this pairing.

“Hey, everyone! Santiago has a date tonight!” Jake says in a typically overly loud voice. 

“Shut up, Jake,” Amy hisses back. Although she does, in fact, have a date tonight. It’s why she’s leaving the office a bit early, a rare occurrence for her, even on a Friday. 

“Who’s the lucky man, Amy?” Terry asks, trying to make actual conversation with her. 

“Oh, it’s just someone a friend of mine set me up with,” Amy answers slightly off-handedly as she shuffles some papers around her desk. 

“That seems reasonable, Santiago,” Jake says. “But I did some detecting – as I am wont to do – and according to Facebook, your friends outside of this precinct have set you up with every reasonable bachelor they know. So who is it really?” 

Jake looks like he’s just solved the Zodiac killer case. Jake has also once claimed that he actually solved the Zodiac killer case. He looked the same in both instances. Amy rolls her eyes. 

“How did you reason that out? Actually, never mind. I don’t want to hear it,” Terry says, disappointed. 

“It doesn’t matter, Jake,” Amy says, sighing. 

“Oh, c’mon. We can gab here. It’s a safe space,” Jake says. “Is there something wrong with your date? Does he have a mysterious, tragic backstory? Is he weird and deformed? Is he-”

“Back off, Jake,” Rosa says bluntly. 

Jake groans. “C’mon, you’re not even a little bit curious? Amy’s leaving work early. That never happens. This guy must actually be a decent catch.” 

“I’m not curious at all. Because I know who she’s going with,” Rosa says. Amy turns slightly pink. 

“Oh, really? And just how did you find that out?” Jake asks. 

“Because Amy’s going with me,” Rosa says plainly. “We’re going on a date.” 

The whole room drops silent for a moment. Amy’s eyes widen and her face turns bright red – so much for keeping that a secret from the precinct. 

“I see what’s going on here,” Jakes says smarmily, putting his hands on his hips. “You’re covering for Amy, because you two are such good, supportive friends. Wait. That somehow seems less likely than you two going on a date. What’s happening?” 

Amy takes a deep breath and decides that telling the gang sooner rather than later would be the better option. “Well…we are actually going on a date together. That’s what’s happening.” 

Jake opens his mouth and a noise like “whaaaaaaa” comes out. The rest of the precinct looks equally surprised. 

“Wow, this is beautiful, guys,” Gina joins in with her slow drawl. “We have Latina lesbians in our group. That hits so many diversity quotas. We’re like a well-designed textbook cover photo.” 

“Well, I’m happy for you guys,” Terry says. “You two will be great together. I think.”

“Yeah, I’m happy for you guys too.” Charles starts. “Man, a gay captain and two gay detectives. It’s like we’re a homosexual-”

“I don’t know where you’re going with that, but I’m going to stop you anyway,” Rosa cuts him off. Charles just nods acquiescently and sits back down. 

“Anyway, I think it’s just about time for us to leave. Rosa?” Amy asks, standing up and grabbing her jacket. 

“Yeah. Let’s go,” Rosa responds. 

Rosa slides her arm around Amy’s lower back as the two walk out. Amy can’t help but smile like a high school student whose biggest crush asked her out to prom. Everyone watches them leave the precinct, but Amy can’t even feel their eyes on her. 

“Wait, so let’s recap. Rosa and Amy are gay?” Jake asks. 

Everyone nods.

“Bisexual, maybe,” Charles adds in, shrugging. “Or they’re just exploring their budding sexualities.”

“Gosh, Boyle, do you have to say it like that?” Gina asks sardonically. 

“And Rosa and Amy are going on a date right now?” Jake asks. 

Everyone nods. Again. 

“Alright. That’s interesting. Very interesting,” Jake says, looking off into the distance.

Terry slaps Jake on the back of the head, snapping him out of it. “Get back to work! You didn’t get permission to leave early.”

“Alright! Alright!” Jake throws his hands up in surrender, returning to his desk. ”Lesbians…”

Everyone groans.


End file.
